danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Imposter/Image Gallery
|-| Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Ultimate Imposter.png|Ultimate Imposter impersonating as Byakuya Togami in ''Danganronpa 2. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Ultimate Imposter impersonating as Ryota Mitarai in ''Danganronpa 3 Profile Imposter.png|Ultimate Imposter's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Ibuki Mioda and Ultimate Imposter.png|Ibuki Mioda and Ultimate Imposter's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' tumblr_inline_mlzzkvQqFv1qz4rgp.jpg|Ultimate Imposter's beta's design. Early Twogami.png|Ultimate Imposter's early design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Ultimate Imposter and Ryota DR3 Opening.jpg|Ultimate Imposter and Ryota Mitarai in the opening. Imposter_and_Mitarai_opening_2.png|Ultimate Imposter and Ryota in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Ultimate Imposter introduction.jpg|Ultimate Imposter panicked when he heard someone knocked his apartment's door. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Ultimate Imposter attempted to escape from their homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Ultimate Imposter failed to escape from Chisa. Class 77th.jpg|Ultimate Imposter gathered with their classmates in the class. Episode 02 Chiaki UI.png|Ultimate Imposter and Chiaki Nanami isolate themselves from the rest of the class. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|The Ultimate Imposter attended Chisa's welcome back party. Ryota & UI.png|Ultimate Imposter tries to convince Ryota to pace himself. Imposter brought Tsumiki.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter brought Mikan Tsumiki to Ryota's dorm. Ryota meets UI.png|Ryota meets Ultimate Imposter. Impostor as Twogami.png|The Imposter as Byakuya Togami in a flashback. Imposter Twogami DR3.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter's (as Byakuya) introduction. Mikan thanking Imposter.PNG|Mikan thanks the Ultimate Imposter for saying he trusts her. Episode 07 Imposter asking Tsumiki.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter telling Mikan Tsumiki that Ryota is gone. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|The Ultimate Imposter mesmerized while watching Chiaki suffer during her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|The Ultimate Imposter crying after witnessing Chiaki's death. Class 77 Despair.png|Ultimate Imposter and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Imposter.JPG|The Ultimate Imposter is now brainwashed. They tearfully express that they could 'become anyone' they wanted, even president. At this point in time they are holding a Chicken Bucket. Ending Christmas.jpg|Christmas. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Renewal Nagito.png|The Ultimate Imposter and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope |Ultimate Imposter lends Kyosuke a helping hand whilst impersonating him. Class 77-B.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Imposter comforting Mitarai.JPG|Ultimate Imposter comforts Ryota. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Ultimate Imposter and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Ultimate Imposter pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ibuki force feeds Ryota while Ultimate Imposter smiles after Ryota recalled his motto. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h41m09s109.png|Ultimate Imposter in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Ultimate Imposter inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Imposter.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter's introduction screen. (English) Hello Imposter.png|The Ultimate Imposter's introduction screen. (Japanese) Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 51_4151.jpg|Ultimate Imposter observing his classmates at his party. Event 39 (2).png|Akane Owari and Mahiru Koizumi getting angry at Ultimate Imposter already eating. imposter's death.jpg|Ultimate Imposter's corpse laying under the table. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. 78561af41d70b39ac3778e35bdfabb5cf39d0d34-2.jpg|The image poster pre the first trial (alternate). Special DR2 Present 116 Byakuya's Undergarments.png|Ultimate Imposter's underwear. Report Card Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1. Ultimate Imposter's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (deceased). Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2. Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3. Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4. Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5. Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6. Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Byakuya Twogami's corpse.png|Ultimate Imposter's corpse. Super danganronpa 2 ByakuyaD2 in manga.jpg|Ultimate Imposter annoyed. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi.png|Ultimate Imposter angry with Monokuma about Usami's death. Nagito and Byakuya staring eachother off.png|Ultimate Imposter and Nagito Komaeda staring at each other. Nagito talking with Twogami about murcders.png|Nagito warning Ultimate Imposter about a death going to happen. R002.jpg|Nagito, with a white silhouette of Ultimate Imposter, on the second volume's inside cover page. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Byakuyastage.jpg|Ultimate Imposter's (Yosuke Nishi) Full Outfit in the play. Stagebyakuya.jpg Stagebyakuya3.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Ultimate Imposter with Kazuichi Soda, Nagito, Hajime Hinata, Mahiru, Sonia Nevermind, Teruteru Hanamura and Gundham Tanaka. Nagitwogami.jpg|Ultimate Imposter and Nagito. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Ultimate Imposter.png|Yosuke Nishi as the Ultimate Imposter. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) SDR2 Promotional Beta.png|Ultimate Imposter being shown in some beta promotional art, alongside Akane, Hajime and Chiaki Nanami. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art Byakuya and Byakuya D2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with the real Byakuya. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Byakuya Togami on the official site.png|Ultimate Imposter on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Twogami.png|Ultimate Imposter on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School ImposterDangan3.png|Ultimate Impostor's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Ultimate_Imposter_updated_profile.png|Ultimate Imposter's updated profile, now explicitly titled "Imposter." New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2 cast wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. |-| References ru: Галерея:Абсолютный Самозванец es:Galería:Ultimate Imposter